In general, the refrigerator stores food at a low temperature. A related art refrigerator will be described with reference to FIG. 1.
The related art refrigerator is provided with a body 10 having storage chambers 11, and 12, and doors 21, and 22 for opening/closing the body. The body 10 is divided into upper/lower storage chambers 11, and 12 by a partition 13 (see FIG. 2). The upper/lower storage chambers 11, and 12 have upper/lower doors 21, and 22, respectively.
The upper doors 21 have hinges 21a at upper and lower ends for rotatably opening the upper doors 21 in left/right sides, respectively. The door 22 is slidably mounted in the body 10, for opening/closing the storage chamber 12 as the door 22 slides in a front/rear direction. That is, there are door rails 14 extendably mounted in front/rear direction on opposite sidewalls of the storage chamber for slidably supporting the door. Each of the door rails 14 has at least two rails each with a “⊂” section joined overlapped with the other, to form an extendable structure.
Inside of the storage chamber 12, there is a basket 24 with an opened top for putting food therein. The basket 22 can be drawn out of the storage chamber 12 together with the door 22. In general, vegetables or fruits are stored in the basket 24. Between the upper/lower storage chambers 11, and 12, there are drawers as shown in FIG. 2.